


Look After Him

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wants a promise from Nikolaj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After Him

**Author's Note:**

> The 6th Day of Christmas for [starrwisher](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com), because she deserves nice things always.

Tomorrow would be his last day on set. His last day with the people who had come to mean so much to him. But it also meant going home, back to Orlando (he still regrets the day he allowed Orlando to meet Kit).

That fast, his thoughts jumped to Kit. "You'll look after him for me, right?"

"Hmm?" Nikolaj rolled his head and opened one eye.

"Kit."

"Ah. Where is he, anyway?"

"Out with Richard and Alfie. I think Sophie and Emmy might've gone along."

"Dear God, we let the children out alone?"

Sean snorted out a laugh at the extreme dryness of Nikolaj's tone. "It was that or have them all here."

"You're right," Nikolaj said, rolling to his side and burying his face in the curve of Sean's throat. "That's _far_ worse."

"Peter went along for chaperonage."

"All of the sudden, my good feeling about letting them off the leash has vanished."

Sean grinned and dragged his fingertips up Nikolaj's spine. "He promised to have them home before dawn."

"Less than assuring." Propping up on an elbow, he looked at Sean before tracing one finger along his bottom lip. "So Kit?"

"Well, he's –"

"If you say young, I'm going to laugh at you," Nikolaj said with a wide grin. "Really hard and really loud for a really long time."

"Well, he is," Sean muttered and frowned when Nikolaj laughed.

"You act like Orlando won't text him constantly."

Sean frowned again. "I –"

"Trust me when I tell you that Kit isn't going to need looking after because Orlando won't let you let him go, even if you _wanted_ to," Nikolaj said as he rolled to pin Sean to the mattress. "But yes, I'll look after him for you."

Sean wanted to thank him, but his mouth was otherwise occupied.


End file.
